Apples Worth Picking
by Graffiti-ferret
Summary: Renji,Ichigo and his family go apple picking. But Renji has something in mind that doesn't invole Apples. Yaoi One shot. My first One shot! -Don't read it's total crap. Such a sucky story. Just save your minds from this horribleness. I've written better-


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------New-----------Story----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was woken up by Isshin flying through the window trying to hit him. But, Renji, who slept over, was the one who got hit. Today, Renji, Ichigo and his family were going apple picking. Isshin got everyone into the car and drove off. He drove out of the city and headed to apple wood. (1) Isshin parked and everyone got out. They walked over to an employee. He was sitting at a table near the apple trees.  
"How many bags?" He asked.  
"Two," Isshin handed the man a dollar(2) and was given two bags. Karin and Yuzu ran up to the tractor and sat on the cart. Renji and Ichigo sat in the middle while Isshin sat on the edge. The tractor started to move. They past different apple trees. Isshin even got hit by a branch. When the tractor stopped, everyone got off. The man who drove the tractor told them were the different types of apples were at. He finished explaining and got back on the tractor, then drove away.  
"Okay, Ichigo, you and Renji go that way," He pointed past them, "While we go that way," Isshin said. The then split up.

"I like Granny Apples.(3) We're going there." Ichigo said. Renji followed behind as they went to go pick apples.  
"Ichigo," He turned to Renji and was kissed. Renji pushed him against a tree, making the branches cover them.  
"Wah… Renji… We.." Ichigo tried to speak as he was being kissed. Before he knew it, Renji pulled Ichigo's pants down.

"Renji stop!" Ichigo pushed Renji away. Renji stared at him and smirked, grabbing Ichigo's hand. Suddenly Ichigo felt something hard. It was Renji's hard member. Blushing madly, Ichigo looked up at Renji.  
"Can you doo something about that?" Renji said. Ichigo slowly pulled down Renji's pants and boxers. Hesitantly, Ichigo opened his mouth and put Renji's swollen member into it. He could hear Renji moan as he sucked harder. Suddenly, semen came flying into Ichigo's mouth, making him drawback, choking.  
Renji pressed Ichigo against the bark.

"Sorry," Then he pressed inside Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo held back a scream.  
"Renji! Please!" Tears fell from Ichigo's eyes. He could blood covering Renji's member with each thrust.  
"Please… Pull it out," He choked threw a sob. Ichigo thought your first time was to be passionate. But Renji was ripping him in two.  
"Please stop," Renji kissed Ichigo's neck. Suddenly Ichigo cried out. But it wasn't because of the pain. Renji aimed at Ichigo's prostate. After a short time, Renji came. Ichigo didn't feel Renji leave his entrance. Renji leaned down and licked the semen/blood mix away. He then dressed Ichigo and himself. He left Ichigo to go pick apples. When half of the bag was full, Renji came back and helped Ichigo up. They both headed to the tractor.

"What happed?" Isshin came running up to them, "You're limping!"  
"I climbed a tree to try and get a nice apple but fell," Ichigo scratched the back of his head. Renji gave him a look that said 'nice save'.

"Be careful next time," Isshin helped Ichigo onto the tractor cart. Everyone got on as well and the tractor started. It drove back to the entrance were Isshin paid for the apples. They got into the car and then went home. Ichigo went straight to his room once they got home, Renji right behind him.  
"Sorry," Renji walked up to Ichigo. He could tell Ichigo was upset.  
"I didn't mean to go ruff. I knew you were a virgin it's just…" Renji couldn't find the words.

Just what Renji? Huh?" Ichigo had tears running down his face.  
"My body wouldn't listen," Renji said sadly.  
"Your body didn't listen?! So your body has a mind of its own,"  
"Ichigo that's not what it means,"

"Then what Renji? What does it mean?" Ichigo stopped crying.  
"It means that I love you and couldn't resist you," Renji's hand caressed Ichigo's face.  
"I love you a lot," he hugged him. Ichigo didn't respond. Hesitantly, he hugged Renji back.

'Maybe I love him too,' Ichigo thought. Slowly Renji laid him on the bed. He chuckled as Ichigo began to fall asleep.

-----------------------------New-------------------------Story----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) I went there over the weekend.  
(2) The bags costed 50 cents.  
(3) I love Granny Smith Apples!! I'm eating one now.

Yeah so this is totally random. So is the title. Yeah so I went apple picking and this came into mind. It got in the way of writing Intertwining Fates so I had to get rid of it. This was my first one-shot and I think it sucks. But they're pretty easy to write. Reveiw please!!


End file.
